Inazuma ElevenGameShow!
by YukixYumi
Summary: A series of fun and torture for our dear inazuma eleven XD. Inspired by loads of inazuma gameshows that we decided to do one XD We may take a while to upload our chapters as we are still students...bear with it. -Send in dares if possible- -YumixYuki
1. Dare Submission XD

p style="max-height: 999999px;  
font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongHey guys! Yumi here. :) So as you can see,this account has two people in Yuki's currently unavailable so I'll be taking the role for time writing a fanfic so hope you guys will like it!-Send in dares too if possible,but please don't include YOAI...I don't really like Yaoi...-  
Oh and this is not the GO version...the GO version will be uploaded as a second book./strong/p 


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow...3 reviews already? NICE XDXD Anyways guys here's the fanfic,hope you guys like it!**

**-Yumi**

**DISCALIMER:YUKIXYUMI DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Yumi:Welcome to Inazima Eleven Gameshow! T-Wait where are they?

Yuki:Who?

Yumi:*facepalm* Inazuma Eleven of course!

Yuki:Oops,I left them in the waiting room...

Yumi:Fetch them will ya?

Yuki:Okie dokie! *runs out*

-1 minute later-

Yuki:HERE THEY ARE!*drags IE Cast* You guys sure are heavy...

Burn:Someone explain to me why we're here...

Gazel:Exactly! (TAT)

Yumi:You guys are here for a gameshow!

IE Cast:EH?!

Fudou:You better not be joking with us...

Yuki:*points to camera* Helllo? There's a camera here and this is a studio for god's sake!

Aphrodi:Did someone say God?

Yuki:Nevermind about that...

Yumi:Anyways...we received 3 sets of dares already!

IE Cast:WHAT?!

Midorikawa:You better not be kidding...

Yuki:Unfortunately,we're here are the first set of dares sent by:**Hinano Kinsuke**

**No yaoi...? **

**I think... That's alright, but... I'm a bit sad at the fact that you don't like yaoi. **

**Anyway, my dares:- **

**I dare Tsunami-san to eat a basket full of bananas without drinking water. **

**And Hiroto, please pull Midorikawa's hair until he turns into his alien form (Reize) out of anger.**

Yuki:See...PEOPLE WANT YAOI!

Yumi:But yaoi's...too...unormal?

Endou:What's yaoi?

Everyone except Endou:*falls anime style*

Gouenji:*whispers in endou's ears*

Endou:Why don't we give it a try?

Yumi:B-But...

Yuki:PWEASE? *puppy eyes*

Yumi:*cringes* FINE YAOI IT IS BUT NOT TOO MUCH!

Yuki:Yes! *fistpump*

Yumi:Anyways on with the dare! Tsunami-san,ya ready?

Tsunami:BRING IT ON! *grabs a basket full of bananas*

Yumi:In 3...2...1...GO!

Tsunami:*starts eating bananas*

-15 minutes later-

Tsunami:I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *runs to bathroom and barfs*

Touko:Is...he okay?

Tsunami:I'M NEVER TOUCHING A BANANA AGAIN! NEVER!

Yumi:*starts laughing insanely*

Yuki:What's so funny?

Yumi:Am I the only one who thinks it negatively?

Yuki:*dawns in realization* you're dirty...

Yumi:I know *continues laughing*

Yuki:Alright next dare!

Hiroto:*pulls Midorikawa's hair*

Midorikawa:ouch

Hiroto:*pulls Midorikawa's hair again*

Midorikawa:ouch!

Hiroto:*15 minutes of pulling*

Midorikawa:ENOUGH! *changes into Reize*

IE Cast:O_o

Gouenji:Wow

Endou:M-midorikawa...

Fudou:Nice

Kidou:I'm surprised you can still do that...

Reize(Midorikawa):Do what? *looks in mirror* OH DANG IT! *changes back into normal form*

Yuki:oh...kay...

Yumi:ANYWAYS NEXT DARE! Dares are sent in by:**Namikawa Rensuke **

**What? You don't include yaoi? :D**

**Ah, that's a bit... boring, but hey I don't mind! XD**

**So here's the dares!**

**1. I dare Haruna to say Kidou's an idiot XD**

**2. I dare Endou to shout 'I love you Natsumi' out loud while running around the Raimon Jr. High! **

**XD**

Yuki:SEE? PEOPLE WANT YAOI GURL Y-A-O-I!

Yumi:I TOLD YOU I ACCEPTED IT BUT NOT TOO MUCH!

Yuki:Anyways...Haruna-san please!

Kidou:Haruna don't you dar-

Haruna:*screams*KIDOU YUUTO IS AN IDIOT!

IE Cast:. . .

Kidou:And fancy me for being your brother...

Haruna:Gomen!

Yuki:Alrighty next dare! Endou-kun please!

Endou:Can I not...?

Yumi: Nope Soccer-boy,now ON WITH THE DARE!*drags Endou* See ya later guys! *waves*

IE Cast:*waves back*

-At Raimon Junior High-

Yuki:You're lucky...NOBODY'S AROUND.

Yumi:And we booked the whole school for you to run around in.

Endou:*mumbles* Natsumi-san...please don't kill me for this...*shouts while running* I LOVE NATSUMI!

Yuki:*laughs* You recording it?

Yumi:Yup...the others should be able to see it by now...for the time being,lets enjoy *giggles*

-At the studio-

Aki:What do you think it will be like?

Fuyuka:I don't know.

*screen begins to show Endou running and screaming*

IE Cast: BWAHAHAHA! *laughs insanely*

Natsumi:. . .

Haruna:I feel sorry for you Nastumi-san.

Fuyuka:Me too...

Aki:Don't care about them...

Natsumi:Finally some people that understands my pain...

-15 minutes later-

Yuki:And we're done for the dare!

Yumi:That was pretty fun...

Endou:NO IT WAS NOT!

... ,last set of dare for are sent it by:**Soccers Heart**

**Oh this sound fun and interesting XD I think I'll send in some dears...ya know just because I'm evil like that HAHA XD ok here I go... **

**I double dare! Kido to dress up as a Disney Princess and stay like that to the end of the chapter.**

**Okay I also dare Fidio and Rococo to have 3 small contests, eye staring contest, arm wrestling contest and who can eat the most popcorn in 30 seconds. Best 2 out of 3 wins and the loser has to say to the winner that "(name of winner) You are the best of the best and I worship you" **

**I TRIPLE DARE! Suzuno and Fubuki to ski down a large mountain and see who can get to the bottom first XD **

**I Dare Aphrodi to sing a romantic song to the readers/viewers (MY GOD I LOVE HIS VOICE) **

**THATS IT XD I really am evil aren't I**

Kidou:Im going as Merida then...*changes outfit*

IE Cast:BWUAHHAHAHAHA!*laughs insanely*

Haruna:You look kinda cute!

Kidou:Shuddup...*sits in corner*

Yuki:*wipes of tears* O-Okay...next...dare*still laughing*

Yumi:FIDIO! ROCOCO! YA READY?

F&R:YUP!

Yumi:IN 3...2...1...GO!

Fidio:*stares*

Rococo:*stares*

-15 minutes later-

F&R:*still staring*

Yumi:Ya know...this is kinds boring...

Gouenji:I agree

Rococo:*blinks*

Fidio:YAY I WIN WHOOOOHOOOOO!

Rococo:Fine...*pouts a little*

Yuki:Okay,what's next? Arm wrestling huh...

Yumi:In 3...2...1...GO!

Fidio:*pushes Rococo's hand with all his might*

Rococo:*yawning* is that all you can do? BTW,I'm a goalkeeper.*pushes down Fidio's hand*

Fidio:NOOOOOOOO!

Rococo:*pats Fidio's shoulder* Face the harsh reality,bro

Yuki:Last contest! *grabs popcorn and stopwatch*

Yumi:In 3...2...1...GO!

F&R:*starts eating popcorn*

-30 seconds later-

Rococo:HAH! I FINISHED THE WHOLE THING! I WON!

Fidio:I shouldn't have ate an extra pop tart this morning...

Yumi:So Fidio...what do you say?

Fidio:*cringes teeth* R-Rococo...y-you are the b-best of the b-best and I-I worsh-hip you

Rococo:Good,since you worship me,bring me my coffee!

Fidio:OH HELL NAW!*grabs chair*

Rococo:OH HELL YESH!*grabs chair*

Yuki:*steps between* stop it you guys! No fighting is allowed!

Yumi:*sweatdrop* Alright next dare!

Yuki:*drags Gazel and Fubuki* Off to the snow mountain ya go!

Yumi:I'll come back with the result later..bye!*exits along with yuki*

IE Cast:...

Kogure:So what do we do?

Gouenji:Go fish anyone?

Toramaru:Count me in

Hijikata:Me too

Goeunji:Okay...Toramaru...you go first

-1 hour later-

*door bursts open with laughing yuki and yumi,along with fubuki and angry gazel*

Endou:So...how did it go?

Fubuki:I won!

Burn:BRO! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Yuki:W-well...Gazel here...*laughs*

Gazel:Don't you dare say it!

Yumi:He crashed into a tree...*laughs*

IE Cast:HHAAHAHAHA*erupts into laughing fit*

Gazel:*embarassed*

Yuki:O-okay,enough of laughing...anymore dares?

Yumi:Nope...I guess its the end of the chapter already.

Kidou:I can finally change...

Yumi:Bye guys! But first...LEMME TAKE A SELFIE! *takes out phone*

Everyone:*squeezes*

Yumi:Alright,everyone shout,inazuma eleven! Got it? okay 1.2.3!

Everyone:INAZUMA ELEVEN!

Yumi:*snaps pic* SO GOING TO INSTAGRAM! XDXD

Yuki:*sweatdrop* Anyways...bye guys!*waves*

IE Cast: Bye!Matta ne! *wave*

-Camera shuts down-

**Alright! That's the end of the chapter...so long! TAT. But we enjoyed writing it in dares,or questions if possible!NEW UPDATE! YAOI DARES ARE NOW AVAILABLE! But like what Yumi-chan said...not too much so don't go overboard kay? Til then minna...bye!**

**-Yuki**

Gazel:


	3. (Extra for chapter 1)

**OMG IM SO SORRY I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT SOCCER HEART'S LAST DARE IM SO SORRY!**

**GOMEN!**

**Okay...so this is basically about Aphrodi's singing...**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**-Yumi**

IE Cast:*stands up to leave*

Yuki:WAIT GUYS!

IE Cast:What?

Yumi:There's one more dare...

Aphrodi:I thought I could skip that one...

Yuki:*hands mic*

Aphrodi:Any song?

Yumi:Yup

Aphrodi:Fine. *starts singing*(**A/N: You guys can listen to the song now XD)**

Every night in my dreams

I see you. I feel you.

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart end

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart end

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on...

IE Cast:*applauds*

Yuki:Okay now this is really the end of the chapter.

Yumi:Bye bye!

**So thats basically it...I'm sorry.:(**

**Oh and send in dares if possible! XD**

**-Yuki**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome dares. XD. Okay,this authir note's DARE IS NOW AVAILABLE XD!**

**But please don't overdo it kay?**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**-Yuki**

**DISCALIMER:YUKIXYUMI DOES NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Yumi:And welcome back to the show!

Endou:Wait,where's Yuki-san?

Yumi:She went to do some erran-

Yuki:*slams open door* IT'S YUMI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY TOODDAY!

IE Cast:EH?!

Yumi:*raises hand* Am not accepting any gifts.

Yuki:At least accept this cat ear headband? *puppy eyes* And wear it?

Yumi:Fine*puts on headband*

Yuki:KAWAII! *cat ears and tails come out*

Tsunami:W-what the...

Endou:I don't understand this...

Fudou:*backs off*

Yumi:Calm down guys...its just Yuki's automatic cat ear headband and tail belt!

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Yuki:What? I like cats...

Yumi:ANYWAYS! Back with the dares! *evil laughs*

IE Cast:*gulps*

Yuki:*meows* OKIE! First set of dares today by:**StarAngels**

**HEEEEYYY! IE CAST WHAT'S UP ? XD I have got one Question and one Dare for ya.**

**Aki I got a question(s) for you. **

**If you had to have a wedding right here right now, and you were the bride, who would be the following people in the ceremony out of the IE cast, Yumi and Yuki:**

**Who would be the Minister/Priest (Boy/Girl):?**

**Who would be the 3 Bridesmaids (Girls and/or Boys):?**

**Who would be the flower girl/boy:?**

**Who would be Maid of honor (Girl):?**

**Best Man (Boy):**

**2 Party Planners (Boys and/or Girls):?**

**AND FINALLY...WHO WOULD BE THE GROOM!:?**

**Good luck :)**

**I dear Burn to dress up like a Banana (sorry Tsunami-kun, I know this must be hard for you) and dance like a chicken for 3 minutes! Yumi and Yuki get this on video and put it on the internet XD Sorry Burn...**

Aki:Erm...

Yuki:C'mon Aki-san!

Aki:...

Rika-san as priestess

Bridesmaids will be Fuyuka-san,Natsumi-san and Touko-san

Flower boy:Kogure-kun

Maid of honour:Haruna-san

Best man will be Endou-kun.

Party planners will be Yuki-san and Yumi-san of course!

Touko:What about the groom?

Aki:eh...

Yumi:Have trouble deciding,Aki-san? Well...this may help.*pulls out gigantic wheel*

IE Cast:W-What's that?

Yuki:Its called:"The Inazuma spin the wheel in case if there are some questions that we can't answer then we'll use this thing to decide"

IE Cast:. . .

Yumi:It has all your names printed...so Aki-san here will spin the wheel and whoever's name stops at the arrow,you shall be Aki-san's groom!

Aki:. . .*spins wheel*

Yumi:And the wheel stops at...*gasp*

Yuki:ICHINOSE-KUN!

IE Cast:*turns to ichinose*

Burn:Good work bro! *pats Ichinose's shoulder*

Fudou:*smirks*

Domon:I'm proud of ya! *wipes fake tears*

Ichinose:*blush*

Aki:*blush*

Yuki:AW SHO KAWAII THEY'RE BLUSHING!

Aki and Ichinose:NO WE'RE NOT!

Yumi:Anyways...second dare!

Tsunami:OH MY GAWD NONONO NOT BANANAS!

Aphrodi:Did someone say God?

IE Cast:. . .

Yuki:Tsunami-san...you wanna go outside?

Tsunami:YESH PLEASE! *runs outside*

Burn:HELL NAW! NO FRIGGIN WAY IM WEARING A BANANA COSTUME!

Yumi:But your fan suggested it!

Burn:STILL NAWH!

Yuki:You wouldn't want to find them crying would you?

Burn:I...

Gazel:Yeah bro,its unlikely of you to make people cry...

Burn:FINE! *goes to changing room and changes into banana*

IE Cast:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughs crazilly* **(A/N: Even I'm laughing while imagining...)**

Burn:*starts doing chicken dance*

IE Cast:*laughs harder*

-3 minutes later-

Yuki:TIME'S UP!

Tsunami:Hey guys is it- *widens eye at Burn* OH NO NOT BANANAS ANYTHING BUT BANANAS MY EYES OH MY PRECIOUS EYES! *runs out again*

Burn:*runs to changing room and changes back into normal outfit* FINALLY ITS OVER!

Yuki:How many percent left?

Yumi:3...2...1! ITS ON YOUTUBE!

IE Cast:LOL!

Burn:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY WHOLE REPUTATATION'S RUINED!

Yuki:Face it bro

Burn:*sits in emo corner* my reputation...

Gazel:He's always like that...don't bother about him.

Yumi:*sighs* Okay then...NEXT SET OF DARES! This set of dares is sent by:**Shoujiki Shouji**

**Ahahaha! I think you guys are really funny. XD**

**Oh... I see that you aren't interested in yaoi. C: I guess I'm okay with it.**

**Sooo.. my dares! *giggles evilly***

**For Gazel and Burn: I dare them to take off their shirts and run around the streets while making monkey sounds!**

**For Fudou: Torment the girls while eating a banana and picking your boogers!**

**Kazemaru: Lick Endou's shoes!**

**Aphrodi: Wear make-up, a revealing dress, and flirt with Kidou!**

Yuki:See? YAOI!

Yumi:I SAID FINE DIDN'T I?! Anyways...Burn-kun,Gazel-kun! Your turn! *drags Burn and Gazel*

Yuki:OFF TO DE ROAD! Bye guys!

IE Cast:Bye!

Endou:So now what?

Gouenji:Poker?

Kazemaru:Count me in

Fubuki:Me too

Endou:grabs cards* Me ready

Kidou:I'm in

-At the streets-

Gazel:Do we really have to do this?

Yuki:Yeap

Burn and Gazel:Fine *takes off shirt and starts running around screaming*

Yumi:Got that on camera?

Yuki:Ahahaha...yup.

-At the studio-

*screen begins to show Gazel and Burn running and scremaing*

IE Cast:BUAHAHAHAHA! *laughs*

Kazemaru:Oh god I'm crying! *wipes tears*

Aphrodi:Did someone say God?

IE Cast:N-Nope.

Aphrodi:Strange...I am hearing loads of "God" words today...

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

-15 minutes later-

Yumi:WE'RE BACK! *laughs*

Burn and Gazel:Hmfp! *folds shoulders*

Yuki:Oh kay,next dare.

Fudou:Hey girls

Girls:Yeah?

Fudou:*picks nose while eating a banana*

Girls:ewwwwwwwww

Tsunami:NOT BANANAS! *runs out again*

Yumi:. . . That was...NEVERMIND!ONWARDS WITH THE NEXT DARE!

Kazemaru:Can I not?

Yuki:You have to

Kazemaru:Kay then.*licks Endou's shoes* EW! *spits* ITS DISGUSING!

Endou:I stepped on mud...

Kazemaru:You shouldn't have told me that...now I feel like vomiting...

Endou:Sorry dude.

Yumi:Alright Aphrodi your turn!

Aphrodi:*changes into revealing dress and goes to Kidou* *uses girly voice* Ello dere *winks*

IE Cast:. . .

Kidou:Da hell r u?

Aphrodi:*runs back to changing room and changes into casual outfit*

Kidou:A-Aphrodi? It was you?!

IE Cast:*burst into laughter*

Aphrodi:*chuckles* yup

Yuki:You sure can pass for a girl...

Yumi:I know right...

Yuki:Anymore dares?

Yumi:Nope

IE Cast:YESH

Yumi:But its too early to end this chapter...so...now we'll do dares from us! Only 2 dares though

IE Cast:WHAT?

Yuki:First dare! Gouenji-kun,you have to eat a bucket of chilli!

Gouenji:Kcan *eats chilli*

-15 minutes later-

Gouenji:*still eating chilli*

Endou:Isn't it spicy?

Gouenji:Not really...I'm quite used to spicy food so yeah...

Yuki and Yumi:WE SPENT 11 DOLLARS ON THE CHILLIES JUST TO SEE YOUR REACTION! *shakes Goeunji's shoulders*

Gouenji:*shrugs*kcan *continues eating* Its not even that spicy

Yumi:It isn't...?*takes a bite* OH FOR ICING'S SAKE ITS HOT! *runs around* AHH SPICY! HOT HOT WATER WATER FIRE IN MY MOUTH HELP! FIRE ENGINE WHERE ARE YOU?!

Yuki:*hands her a bottle of water* HERE!

Yumi:*gulps down water* THANK YOU!

IE cast:*sweatdrop*

Yuki:Anyways next dare! Some of you guys will have to sing "Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story"

Yumi:Okay! I got the list here:

Endou,Goeunji,Kazemaru,Midorikawa,Hiroto and Fubuki along with all the girls!

Touko:Yumi-san can you take my part...

Rika:Yuki-san you take my part too...

Yumi and Yuki:EH?! WHY?!

Rika and Touko:WE DON'T WANNA SING (TAT)

Yumi and Yuki:FINE

Yumi:Now lets learn the lyrics...

**(A/N:Okay guys,you can play "Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story Nico Nico an awesome and I paired them up because of their voices...not couple pairings kay?)**

-30 minutes later-

Yumi:Everyone learned their lyrics

All:Yup

Yuki:Lets start then!(**A/N:PLAY THE SONG NOW!)**

-Intro music-

Endou,Gouenji,Hiroto:na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no

na mo nai osanai shounen no

dare mo shiranai otogi banashi

Midorikawa,Kazemaru,Fubuki:umare tsuita toki kara

imigo oni no ko toshite

sono mini amaru

batsu wo uketa

Endou:kanashii koto wa

Midorikawa:nani mo nai kedo

Fubuki:yuuyake koyake

Kazemaru:te wo hikarete sa

Boys:shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai

Hiroto:shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo

Midorikawa,Kazemaru,Fubuki:ame agari no te no nukumori mo

Endou,Hiroto:demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samui nda

All:shinanai shinanai boku wa nande shinanai?

Gouenji:yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni

Fubuki,Endou:dare mo shiranai otogi banashi wa

Gouenji,Hiroto:yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete

kietetta

-Music interval-

Natsumi,Fuyuka,Yumi:hakidasu youna bouryoku to

sagesunda me no mainichi ni

kimi wa itsu shika

soko ni tatteta

Haruna,Aki,Yuki:hanashi kakecha dame nano ni

「kimi no namae ga shiritai na」

gomen ne namae mo

shita mo nainda

Yumi:boku no ibasho wa

Aki:doko nimo nai noni

Fuyuka:「isshoni kaerou」

Yumi:te wo hika retesa

Girls:shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai

Haruna:kimi wa mou kodomo janai koto mo

Fuyuka,Haruna,Natsumi:narenai hito no te no nukumori wa

Yumi,Yuki:tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda

Girls:yamenai yamenai kimi wa nande yamenai?

Natsumi:mitsu kareba korosare chau kuse ni

Aki,Yuki,Yumi:ameagari ni imigo ga futari

Fuyuka,Haruna:yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete

kietetta

**(nico nico chorus HARDCORE SCREAM! XD!)**

**(A/N:Okay...the following pairings is not couple pairings k? Its the range of their voices)**

Midorikawa,Haruna:hi ga kurete yo ga akete

Yumi,Gouenji:asobi tsukarete tsukamatte

Endou,Aki:konna sekai boku to kimi igai

Natsumi:Kazemaru:minna inaku nare ba iino ni na

Hiroto,Yuki:minna inaku nare ba iino ni na

Fuyuka,Fubuki:shira nai shira nai koe ga kikoete sa

boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui

All:aragau mamo naku te wo hikarete sa

Boys:yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete

kietetta

All:shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai

Girls:kore kara no koto mo kimi no na mo

All:ima wa ima wa kore de iin dato

tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omounda

shiranai shiranai ano mimi nari wa

yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete kietetta

**(NICO NICO CHORUS HARCORE SCREAM AGAIN)**

IE Cast:*applauds and screams* WHOO HOOO

Yuki:That's all for today guys!

Yumi:Bye! Oh and Burn! You're video has a million views now!

Burn:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY REPUTATION! *sits in emo corner* my reputation...

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Yumi:Anyways...bye guys!

Yuki:Matta ne!

IE Cast:*waves*

-camera shuts down-

**Yay! Completo! Hope you guys like this chapter! Hehe...if the lyrics bother you guys,please private message us,We'll not include any lyrics in the future chapters.-Send in dares if possible or questions if possible- UODATE:YAOI DARES ARE NOW OPEN but please don't overdo them,kay? Well then...matta ne! **

**-Yumi**


	5. Chapter 3

**Minna-san! We're back again! Wow...so many dares...XD. Well this is going to be a long chapter with all the dares you guys sent ,and hope you guys enjoy the fanfic as much as we like to write this one! Yaaayyy!**

**-Yuki&Yuki**

**DISCLAIMER:YUKIXYUMI DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Yumi:Yo Minna-san! Welcome back to the gameshow! *winks*

Yuki:*bursts into room* KOOOOOOOOONICHIWAAA!

IE Cast:Da hell...?

Yumi:*facepalm* My god...

Aphrodi:Did domeone say God?

Yuki:*sweatdrop* n-nothing...ANYWAYS! We received LOADS AND LOADS of dares! *evil laughs*

IE Cast:*gulps*

Yumi:Yup,we sure have a lot! Okay,to start this chapter,the first set of dares sent by:**I3UNICORNS**

**I can't wait for the update! Here are my dares:**

**1. I dare Fudou, Sakuma, and Genda to flirt with Haruna in front of Kidou :)**

**2. I dare Aphrodi to put on a dress and pretend to be a popular teenage girl for the rest of the episode.**

**3. I dare Endou to say he hates soccer.**

**4. I dare Fudou to slap Haruna in front of Kidou(without Haruna or Kidou knowing about this dare)**

**5. I dare Tsunami to kiss Touko(on the lips)**

Kidou:B-But I don't want to be flirted by them!

Yuki:Its a dare!

Kidou:B-But still...

Yumi:Yes means yes

Kidou:Fine...

Fudou:Wassup babe?

Sakuma:*winks*

Genda:*twirls hair*

Kidou:*backs away* I'll pretend I don't know you guys...

IE Cast:*laughs*

Yuki:ALRIGHTY! NEXT DARE!

Aphrodi:*goes to changing room and change outfit* Anybody saw my phone?I need to tell my dad to book the whole pub for my party and not to mention manicure and pedicure! Oh and I've got to curl my hair tonight becos me and my frens are going to look so FABULOSO TONITE! *flips hair*

IE Cast:uh...

Yuki:Even I don't do that...

Yumi:I know right...much less for a guy cosplaying as a girl. W-Whatevea...NEXT DARE!

Endou:I-I can't...I LOVE SOCCER TOO MUCH!

Yuki:You have to!

Endou:WHY?

Yumi:ITS AN INAZUMA ELEVEN FAN FOR GOODNESS SAKE! A FAN...A FAN!

Endou:FINE ANYTHING FOR FANS! Here goes nothing...I...H-H-H...ate...s-s-s-s-s...occer.

IE Cast:And you're still our captain?

Endou:NONO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT ITS A DARE I SWEAR I LOVE SOCCER I TAKE DAT BACK I DONT HATE SOCCER!

IE cast:*laughs*

Yuki:Chill...soccer boy chill! Okay...next dare?

Yumi:Kidou-kun and Haruna-san are outside right?

Yuki:Yup,i'll get them to come in. *opens door*

Fudou:Oi,Haruna *uses harsh tone*

Haruna:Nani...Fudou-kun?

Fudou:*slaps Haruna*

Kidou:*flares up* FUDOU! *grabs Fudou by his collar*

Fudou:Woow chill man it was a dare...

Kidou:Fine*releases Fudou* But if you ever get close to Haruna...I'm gonna...*launches into -what will happen if you check out on Haruna without my permission and doing any violent actions on her-speech*

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Haruna:Onee-san...*facepalm*

Yumi:Wow...I want a brother like that too...okay next dare.

Touko and Tsunami:NO!

Yuki and Yumi:YES!

Touko and Tsunami:WE SAID NO!

Yuki:Well...if you don't want to kiss...*pushes Tsunami's head and Touko's head together*

Tsunami and Touko:*kisses*

Yumi:WHOOOOHOOOO THEY'RE KISSING AW YEAH! PICTURE PICTURE PICTURICA OOLALA!

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Touko and Tsunami:*blushes*

Yuki:Well...we're moving on to the next set of dares sent by:**Guest**

**1. I dare Sakuma, Kidou, and Fudou to dress up as penguins for 3 episodes**

**2. I dare the entire IE cast to act like girls and wear dresses and makeup to their next game.**

**3. I dare Fudou to eat 500 bananas(if he can't do this, you must lock him in the fan girl room)**

Yuki:*pushes Sakuma,Kidou and Fudou into changing room* YAY PENGUIN TIME!

Yumi:*prepares camera*

Sakuma Kidou and Fudou:*comes out as penguins*

Yumi:WOW! KAWAII DESU! *snaps pic*

Yuki:*facepalm* nevermind about her...next dare!

Gouenji:I'm sitting out of this one

Kidou:Me too...no way I'm doing that dare

Yuki:Well...I guess that's okay...**(A/N: Sorry guys...We just can't make Gouenji and Kidou do this dare...they're too cool for us if you disliked this part)**

IE Cast except for Gouenji and Kidou:*puts on make up and goes to changing room and changes into dresses*

*comes out*

Gouenji,Kidou,Girls:BUAHAHAHAHA! *legit tears start spilling out*

Gouenji:Omg...I'm crying

Kidou:*shakes head*I know right...

Yumi:It says until the next game...so...you guys will have to wait until the next set of dares come.

Endou:Well...it better be quick.I can't walk in heels.

Kazemaru:Me neither.

Fuyuka:But its easy to walk in heels,right?

Natsumi:Yeah,exactly!

Yuki:Anyways...next dare's here! OI FUDOU YA READY?

Fudou:No...

Yumi:In 3...2...1...GQ!

Tsunami:*runs outside* NOT BANANAS!

Fudou:*starts eating*

-10 minutes later-

Fudou:I give up...take me to the fan girls room

Yuki:*Drags hime and ties him up in the fangirls room*

Fangirls:OMFG ITS FUDOU

Fangirl 1:FUFOU-SAMA MARRY ME

Fangirl 2:NO HE'S MINE!

Fangirl 1:NO MINE

Fangirl 1&2:*fights*

Fangirl 3:Omg...its really Fudou...*faints*

Fudou:Holy...

-30 minutes later-

Yuki:OKAY TIME'S UP! *releases Fudou from fan girl room*

Fudou:I should have eaten 500 bananas back then *sigh*

Gouenji:So how was those fan girls?

Fudou:They're crazy!

IE Cast:*laughs*

Yuki:Alright,moving on to the next set of dares

Yumi:Which means you guys can change now!

IE Cast:Except for Gouenji and Kidou:YESH! *rushes to changing room*

-10 minutes later*

Yumi:Okay guys...next set of dares sent by...*reads sender's name* OMG I LOVE HER DARES! Anyways...this set of dares are sent by:**Soccers Heart**

**Hey guys I know some of the dares are hard and we may be EVIL towards you...but remember us readers love ya never the less! Okay so me and my friends have some dares and questions for you!Yep that's right!More evilness HAHAHA!**

**Mine:I have a question for was your most embarrassing moment yiu've ever had?Explain it to us.**

**I Dare Gouenji-kun to hug everyone in the room as fast as he can in under one minute...and if he can do it then use the wheel to see who will give him a hug for his hard work :)**

**Friend 1:I dare Kazemaru to find a cake and then cover himself in it,face,arms,legs and so on...**

**Friend 2:OH this will be fun :) okay I dare Someoka to go to the park,jump in the fountain and sing "I'm a little Tea-pot"and do actions to it.**

**Friend 3:Someone blindfold Touko,spin her around 15 then points at a random place/or person in the room and she has to kiss them/it then take off the blindfold and let her see who or what she must kiss.(if its a person then on the cheek or hand)**

**All of us:WE LOVE THIS SHOW!**

Hiroto:Well...the most embarrasing moment I had was when I was going to the cinemas with Midorikawa and he tackled my weakest spot...tickling.I squealed so high and loud like a girl and everybody looks at me like...dahell is wrong with that guy...

IE Cast:*laughs*

Midorikawa:Sorry bro

Hiroto:Nah,its okay.

Yuki:Alright...Gouenji-kun ya ready?

Gouenji:Yup

Yumi:*grabs stopwatch* In 3...2...1...GO!

Gouenji:*starts hugging everybody*

-a minute later-

Gouenji:Yes! *fist pump* I did it!

Yumi:SPIN THE WHEEL! *drags wheel out*

Gouenji:*spins wheel*

Yuki:And its...ENDOU-KUN!

Endou:Hey good job bro!

Gouenji:*chuckles*

Gouenji and Endou:*grabs each other hand and pat each other's back***(A/N:You know...that type of "bro" hug?)**

Yumi:Alrighty! Next dare!

Kazemaru:I doubt that a cake would even cover my own body...

Yuki:I ordered a super large one! *wheels out humongous cake*

IE Cast and Yumi:O_o

Yumi:I didn't know you would go this far...

Yuki:Ahehehe...anyways...Kazemaru-kun! Jump in the cake!

Kazemaru:Kcan *jumps in cake*

IE Cast:*waiting...*

Kazemaru:*comes out top to toe creamed* I TASTE DELICIOUS!

IE Cast:. . .

Kazemaru:HOLY MOLY I TASTE AWESOME! *starts licking his hand*

Yumi:You better go and clean yourself up...

Kazemaru:okay! *goes to bathroom*

Yuki:Next darrreeee!

Someoka:Can I not?

Yumi:You have to!

Someoka:NO! *folds his arms*

Yumi:YES!

Yuki:*drags Someoka* I DON'T CARE! BYE GUYS! *walks out with Yumi*

IE Cast:Bye!

Endou:What now?

Natsumi:Don't know

Fuyuka:Sleep?

Haruna:Honestly I don't know either

-At the park-

Yumi:Alright,Someoka-kun,in 3...2...1...GO!

Someoka:Oh my god..here goes nothing...*jumps in fountain and starts to sing and dance* Imma little teapot...

Yuki:G-Got that on camera...?

Yumi:*laughs* Yup.

-At the studio-

*screen begins to play Someoka dancing and singing*

IE Cast:AHAHAHAHAHA! *laughs maniacally*

Endou:*falls off chair* O-Oh my goodness...Someoka...

Natsumi:*leans on Fuyuka for support* AHAHAHAHA! *continues laughing*

Fuyuka:*closes mouth with hand* *tries to control laughing*

-30 minutes later-

Yumi:And minna-san...WE'RE BACK! :D

IE Cast:*laughs at the sight of Someoka*

Someoka:Kay guys you can stop laughing now...

IE Cast:*continues laughing*

Someoka:I SAID STOP!

Endou:W-we can't...

Midorikawa:Sorry bro...*starts laughing*

Gouenji:. . .*holds back laughter*

Kidou*hides and is secretly laughing*

Yuki:Okay enough of laughing guys...next set of dares sent by...*reads sender* Hey its her again! *smiles* Okay,this set of dares are sent by:**StarAngels**

**Ok...loving this GameShow :3 I just wanna say you all are so fantastically amazing at putting up with our dares XD Oh and thanks Burn you did my dare and all because u didn't want to see me cry...thank you _ **  
**More Dares guys...look out (Evil laugh) \**

**Hmmm I Double, Triple DARE! Gazel prank call 3 people and do something different each time.**

**I dare Kidou to eat a piece of dog food and a piece of cat food XD**

**I DARE Fubuki to go outside and ask lots of random people What's my name again? How old am I? Am I a boy or a girl?**

**Question for Aphrodi. Who in the room would you punch in the face if you had to? And why?**

**I Dare Endou to try and stand on his head XD**

**Question for Burn. What came first the chicken or the egg ?**

**Kogure I dare you to wrap, anyone you like, from head to toe in duck tape (make sure they still have oxygen) and stick them to the wall till the end of the chapter.**

**Fudou I dare you to feed Ichinose and Domon Ice cream while wearing a dress that Kidou picked out \**

**Last question for Midorikawa. What was the funniest thing that happened last summer when you were hanging out with your friends? And the funniest thing that happened last Christmas.**

**You all rock I L-LOVE Y-YoU ALL *blushes***

Burn:All worth it to save someone's tears at least...BUT MY REPUTATION! ITS GONE! *sits in emo corner* MY REPUTATION...

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Yuki:All right...Gazel-kun here will prank call any 3 of you using an unknown number at the backstage..so Gazel-kun...*drags Gazel to backstage*

*hands Gazel a phone* Here...call any 3 of them using contacts are in here...

Gazel:Alright...hey...why not Natsumi Raimon? *calls*

-At the studio-

Endou:Who do you think he'll call?

Natsumi:*phone rings*

IE Cast:*looks at Natsumi*

Natsumi:*shrugs shoulder and picks up call* Hello

Gazel:*use baby voice* Mommy? Where are you?

Natsumi:*pulls phone away from ears with raised eyebrows* *listens to phone again* Excuse me?

Gazel:I said where are you mummy?!

Natsumi:E-Eh? ...You got the wrong number. *hangs up*

Endou:Who is it?

Natsumi:No one...

IE Cast:Oh kay...

-With Gazel-

Gazel:Why not Kidou eh?

-At the studio-

Kidou:*phone rings* Hello?

Gazel:*uses grown up voice* Ello sir,gday pizza is here,you can collect it now.

Kidou:*hangs up immediately* That Gazel...

-With Gazel-

Gazel:How rude! We shall call...hm...*evil grins* Burn eh?

-At the studio-

Burn:*phone rings and pciks* Ello?

Gazel:*uses grown up voice...again* Sir,I'm a reporter from XXX News,and I would like to question you regarding your Youtube video

Burn:OH MY SHIT! *hangs up phone* REPORTERS ARE COMING IN FOR THE VIDEO! *sits in emo corner* my reputation...

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Yumi:OKAY GAZEL YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

Gazel:*comes out from backstage laughing*

Burn:SO YOU WERE PRANK CALLING ME?!

Gazel:Yup

Burn:Thank goodness it wasn't real...

Gazel:Sorry bro,your video has now reached...*looks at phone* 300000 views.

Burn:*retreats to emo corner* my reputation...

Yuki:Nevermind about him...NEXT DARE! Kidou-kun please

Kidou:*sigh* here goes nothing...*eats cat and dog food* EW DISGUSTING! *spits out*

Yumi:So...how does it taste like?

Kidou:Like crap...trust me.I'm never eating this stuff again...

IE Cast:*laughs*

Yuki:Alrighty...next dare!

Fubuki:I don't wanna-

Yumi:*drags Fubuki* YES YOU HAVE TOO FROSTIE BOY NOW ON WITH IT!

Yuki:BBBBYYYYEEEEE!

-Outside-

Fubuki:Can I start?

Yumi:Yeap

Fubuki:here goes my man pride...*starts asking random people*

Yuki and Yumi:*starts laughing*

Random guy 1:What da hell is dat guy asking?

Random guy 2:Does he have amnesia or something?

Random guy 3:Creepy...O_o

Yumi:I-I can't record this...*laughs*

Yuki:M-Me tooo...too busy laughing*cracks up again*

-30 minutes later-

*Doors open with laughing Yuki and Yumi along with embarrassed Fubuki*

Gouenji:So how was it?

Endou:Yeah what happened?

Yumi:R..random people...wierd stares...arched eyebrows...AHAHAHA!*starts laughing again*

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Yuki:Err...next dare!

Aphrodi:Hm...I would probably punch Sakuma because he said that my hair was unglam.*glares at Sakuma*

Sakuma:Sorry bro!

Yumi:...NEXT DARREEEE!

Endou:*tries to stand on head* *falls* OW!

IE Cast:*laughs*

Yuki:Endou-kun you okay?

Endou:Yeah..my back hurts...

Yumi:Okay that was kinda dangerous...**(A/N: DON'T DO THIS AT HOME UNLESS YOU'RE A PRO OR HAVE ADULT SUPERVISION)**

Anyways...next dare!

Burn:Chicken or egg? Huh lemme think...

-5 minutes later-

Burn:*still thinking*

Yumi:C'mon Burn-sama your answer :/

-12 minutes later-

Burn:*still thinking*

Yuki:BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! YOUR FRIGGIN ANSWER PLEASE

-23 minutes later-

Burn:*still thinking*

IE Cast:BBBBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Burn:AH WHICH COMES FIRST?! CHICKEN CAN'T COME WITHOUT EGG,BUT EGG CAN'T COME WITHOUT CHICKEN! WHO MADE THIS QUESTION?! AAAAHHHH MIND OVER BLOWING MIND OVER BLOWING BOOOOOOMMMMMM! *runs around the room* I DON'T HAVE A FRIGGIN ANSWER DANG IT! *falls to ground with steam coming out*mind overblowing...mind overblowing...

IE Cast:*sweatdrop*

Yuki:Is that guy okay?

Gazel:*shrugs shoulders*This is what happened when he thinks too much...just leave him for a while to cool down...

Yumi:Nex dare?

IE Cast:*nods*

Kogure:Uishishishishishi! I pick...*points* SOMEOKA!

Someoka:Why me...(TAT)

Kogure:*wraps ducktape around Someoka leaving a hole for oxygen* Dare done!

Someoka:How long is this going to last?

Yuki:Til all the dares are done,so bear with it.

Kogure:Uishsishishishsi! Have fun!

Someoka:I won't.

Yuki:NEXIE DARIE TIMIE!

Ichinose and Domon:Can we not...

Yuki:No

Ichinose and Domon:fine...*goes to changing room and changes into dress*

Kidou:That embarrassing moment...

Fudou:Ice cream for all of you...*sticks ice cream in Ichinose and Domon's mouth*

Ichinose:OMG ITS HAAGEN DAZS ICE CREAM IS DAMN DELICIOUS! *licks ice cream*

Domon:I KNOW RIGHT! YUIMMMMMIE! *eats ice cream*

IE Cast:*cracks up*

Yumi:My...stomach hurts from laughing...n-next dare...

Midorikawa:Funniest thing? When Hiroto made me spit out my orange juice just RIGHT IN FRONT of a FOUNTAIN when I was about to TAKE A PICTURE!

Hiroto:I just had to do it! The fountain was spitting out water and you kinda look simiar to it...so made ya spit out the juice *starts laughing*

Yumi:Well...I pity you Midorikawa-kun...anyways...next set of dares sent by:**FacelessDoll**

**I wanna make a dare! But I'm not going to aim at Fubuki-san, Hiroto-san and Kazemaru-san because I love them so much!**

**Anyway, I dare 3 people from the inazuma eleven would butt write their names! Except for the girls and the 3 people above! Use the wheel to decide who will write their name! Every chapter, 3 different people :D**

Endou:E-Each chapter?

Kidou:Can it be just for this chapter...**(A/N: To FearlessDoll...We seriously can't bear to do that to the IE apologise for ruining your dare... will private message you for further details...sorry)**

Yuki:Okay then,just for this dare then...AND IMMA GONNA SPIN THE WHEEELLLL*spins wheel 3 times*

Yumi:Okay so...Endou-kun...Toramaru-kun and Ichinose-kun will have to butt write their names!

Endou,Toramaru,Ichinose:*butt writes names*

IE Cast:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuki:*laughs* My sides hurt badly...I laughed too much!

Yumi:Me too! And...I think this is the last set of dares today...

Yuki:Yeah *starts laughing again*

Yumi:Guys...say something for me will ya? I'm kinda busy laughing *laughs insanely*

Endou:Thanks for watching today!

Gouenji:Send dares if possible,

Fubuki:and questions too!

IE Cast:MATTA NE!

Yumi and Yuki:*still laughing*

-Camera shuts down-

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**WASSUP GUYSHS?! We want to thank you for all the dares! But sadly...:(,we are unable to update as our exams are a few days away...which is on the 12th will update out story only on the 25yhMay so we have to pull ourselves away from ...I know its sad but after exams,we can update all we want! :D .But please note that we will have some courses,holiday trips etc. during June so please don't spam us with "Please update" posts kay? And please do know that one chapter takes apporx. 2-3 hours including loads of planning and its quite time consuming :(. But for Inazuma Eleven,nothing's time consuming :). However,in order to fix our grades,updates will only be available on 21st May...sorry guys...please don't hate us (TAT) Oh and if you guys live in a different country and have different timezones,please note that your time and ours are different so updates will be at a different time both of you guys would like to know the timezone we're in,its GMT/UTC + 08:00 hour**

**Bye guys!**

**-YukixYumi**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLS READ

**YUKIXYUMI DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INAZUMA ELEVEN.**

Yumi:Yo...minna-san! *drops book*

Yuki:H-Hi *cough cough cough* Sorry...got a cold there *sneezes* Damn I hate the weather! *cough cough cough*

Yumi:O-Okay...so we're here again! This is not a chapter, 're here because of a new rule really appreciate the dares you guys send in but really...some dares are too over the and Yuki decided that from now onwards,we'll only be selecting dares.

Yuki:*nods and cough cough cough* We read some of your dares...some of them are okay but some of them are too crazy,and we really can't bear the IE Cast to do that...

Endou:*barges in* EXACTLY!

Yumi:SINCE WHEN DID YOU COME IN?! *pushes Endou out* Sorry...but you 's kinda hard to do those over-the-top dares so we'll only be selecting some dares only.

Yuki:*coughs and sneezes* Gomen...but we really can't torture the IE Cast like that...so yeah...Please don't hate us!

Yumi:Feel free to PM us if you're not happy,but no threat messages please!

Yuki:*coughs* Sorry if we ruined your dares!

Yumi:Really sorry...okay that's enough for today.

Yuki:Bye! *coughs*

-camera shuts down-

Yumi:Oh wait...there was a camera shooting? Oh well then.

Yuki:*facepalm* *coughs*

**Sorry to dissapoint you guys...but me and Yuki thought it don't hate us or end our lives...**

**See ya next time!**

**-Yumi**

**P.S Yuki's currently sick...:( Well...hope she made it just in time for exams...**

**Bye *goes back to revising***

**Yumi:HOW DA HELL DO YOU DO ALGEBRA?!**

**. . . . . **

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 4 part 1

**HEY MINNA-SAN,WE'RE BBBAAAACCCKKK! Yay,we missed you guys so much and now we've returned! :) Our results will be out tmr...crap...anyways not to darken the spirit,so lets start this chapter! XD**

**-Yuki**

**DISCLAIMER:YUKIXYUMI DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Yumi:YO MINNA-SAN!

Yuki:And welcome back to the Inazuma Eleven gameshow! :)

Yumi:Today...we have a special guest with us!

IE Cast:What guest...?

Yuki:Welcoming...Yu Yukino!**(a.k.a Faceless Doll...yup its her OC)**

Yukino:Hi!

IE Cast:*waves* Hi!

Endou:*raises eyebrows* Whats up with the eye color thingy?

Yukino:Oh they're hybrid eyes...**(her eyes are red and silver on her right and left eye respectively)**

Fubuki:Cool

Hiroto:*nods*

Yukino:Fubuki-kun...thinks...my eyes are...cool?

Fubuki:Yup...why?

Yukino:N-Nothing...*blushes*

Yumi:Anyways..lets get started with Yukino's questions first shall we?

Yuki:I agree.

Yukino:Okay then...here are my questions.

**Oh and because my OC is gonna be in the next chapter, here are my questions **

**-Goenji-san, if your little sister happens to marry one of the IE cast, who will it be and what will be your reaction?**

**-Endou-san, What do you think and what is your reaction if soccer was no longer a sport?**

**-Fubuki-san, Hiroto-san and Kazemaru-san, Why are you guys so cute and handsome in front of my eyes? .**

Gouenji:*shrugs* Well if its true love I won't stop her...but I can't say the same for Kidou here.

Kidou:No hell way is a guy going to marry Haruna without going through me.

Gouenji:And...yeah.

Yumi:Alright...Endou-kun?

Endou:I will probably think its the end of the world and I turn insane..yeah...

Yuki:Well...basically thats the reaction for all the soccer loving people on earth...okay maybe not all...

Yumi:Last question?

Yukino:...Yeah...I want to know why...

Fubuki:I'm cute...?

Hiroto:I'm handsome...?

Kazemaru:I don't know...different people just have different tastes I guess...

Yumi:Well I agree with Kazemaru-kun.

Yuki:Same.

Yukino:Well...I guess that's the end...anymore dares guys?

Yumi:Yup! The next set of dares sent by:**LadyAwesomeness**

**Truths:**  
**1. Endou, if you had to watch Natsumi die or watch Gouenji burn a soccer ball, which would you choose?**  
**2. Aphrodi, why do you keep your hair looking so girly?**  
**Dares:**  
**1. I dare Hiroto to kiss Reina on the lips!**  
**2. I dare Burn to sing the Barney song. XD**  
**3. I dare Yumi and Yuki to spin a wheel of all the Inazuma Eleven boys, and kiss whoever is lands on.**

Endou:I can't choose...both are just too cruel for me...

Gouenji:Like I'll burn a soccer ball...okay maybe I would if I use Bakunetsu Storm...or Grand Fire...

Natsumi:And no I'm not going to die...well...hard to say actually.

Endou:I think I'll choose...burning the soccer ball?

Yuki:Wow

Yumi:O_o

Yukino:Wow Endou-kun you're actually willing to do that?

Yuki:Well...he can't disappoint his fans can he?

Endou:Huh what fans? You mean those fans on the wall? *points to the large fans on the wall*

Yukino,Yumi and Yuki:*giant sweatdrop crashes them*

Yukino:N-nevermind about that...

Yumi:. . .

Yuki:Onward...with the next question...

Aphrodi:My hair? Girly? Well...i don't know...I just like to leave it long I guess...

Yumi:*starts laughing*

Yukino:What's so funny?

Yumi:I'm thinking it...negatively...

Yukino:*facepalm*

Yuki:*sigh*lets...move along...

Yuki:*pulls Reina out*

Yukino:*pulls Hiroto*

Yumi:Alright you two...KISS!

Reina and Hiroto:NO WAY!

IE Cast:YES!

Reina and Hiroto:NO!

Yuki:Uh-hu you will! *pushes both heads*

Reina and Hiroto:*kisses*

IE Cast:Awwww...

Reina and Hiroto:*pulls apart and blushes*

Yukino:Next dare~!

Burn:Whats the barney song? What's Barney? WHO'S BARNEY?!

IE Cast except Burn:*sweatdrop*

Yumi:You sure are missing loads of childhood...

Yuki:The purple dinosour?

Burn:Oh so that's Barney? Isn't it supposed to be Barbie?**(no offense the barbie and barney fans...sorry we ruined your childhood)**

IE Cast:*falls anime style*

Gazelle:Just sing it!

Burn:I think I remember the lyrics...hm...okay I remembered.*starts singing*

Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
He's what we call a dinosaur sensation  
Barney's friends are big and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces  
Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!

IE Cast:*laughs*

Yuki:I-I'm crying!

Yumi:*falls to ground laughing* AHAHAHAHA!

Burn:Shut up will ya...

Yukino:*wipes tears*O-Okay...next ...can i spin the wheel? Pleeaaasssee?

Yumi:Sure

Yuki:*pulls out wheel"

Yukino:Okay...I'm gonna do Yumi first...*spins the wheel* and it lands on...Gouenji-kun!

Yumi and Gouenji:*shrugs and kisses*

Yuki:Dahell are they so calm about it?

Yukino:Beats me...

Yumi and Gouenji:*pulls apart* Dare done.

Endou:How come you two are so calm about this?

Gouenji:Its not as if we're kissing someone we like

Yumi:And we couldn't disappoint the fans...so...yeah...

IE Cast:*nods*

Yukino:You guys sure kept this cool...

Yuki:So...any feelings?

Yumi:Well...I might admit that I have a crush on Gouenji-kun...

IE Cast except Goeunji:*gasp*

Gouenji:*shrugs* Meh

Yumi:But...*runs to backstage*

Yuki:Whats up with her?

Yukino:Beats me

Yumi:*runs back and unfolds a poster* I WILL STILL LOVE YOU MIN HO! *rolls up poster and hugs it* MINHO'S MINE! **(If you guys don't know who Lee Min Ho is...he's a south korean actor, singer and model and yes,Yumi is a great fan of him)**

IE Cast"*sweatdrop*

Yukino:Okay...*spins the wheel again*And this time it lands on...Ichinose-kun!

Yuki and Ichinose:NO WAY!

Yumi:Yes way *ties them up together face to face*

Yukino:*pushes both heads*

Yuki and Ichinose:*kisses*

Yumi:WHOOOOHOOOO!

Yuki and Ichinose:*pulls apart* YUMI IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Yumi:Shit,bye! *runs*

Yuki:YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE! *runs after Yumi*

IE Cast:We'll see you next time!

Yukino:Bye!

-camera shuts down-

**WE KNOW ITS SHORT! And yeah we decided to split this chapter into 2 parts...maybe 3 parts if there's more dares coming you guys may be wondering...why is there an OC all of a sudden? Well,we did something wrong(you guys and rewind the chapters to find our mistake) and in order to apologise to her,we starred her in the gameshow,as this is not a full chapter yet...Yukino-san will still stay until the end of the chapter. :) Sorry if the chapter's a bit too short...time rush hehe. **

**-Yuki**


	8. PROFILE UPDATE AND NEW STORIES

Yumi:Yo minna-san!

Yuki:Konnichiwa-desu!

Yumi:We're here to announce that we'll be coming up with 2 new stories!

Yuki:*nods* Here are the following titles

Eleven GO Gameshow

in making of the Inazuma Eleven GO series

Yumi:So basically,the first one is about the second gameshow with Tenma-kun and the others

Yuki:While the second one includes bloopers in the making of the GO series! Also,if you guys have any questions regarding the both of us,we'll be posting a short story!

Yumi:You guys can ask us who's our crushes,our favourite food and stuff...

Yuki:How about tell everyone who your crush is now? *raises eyebrows*

Yumi:E-EH?!

Yuki:*laughs maniacally* And one more announcement,we updated our profile and you can see our crushes from there!

Yumi:*sigh* I knew I shouldn't have let you touched the computer...

Yuki:Well too bad! And we won't be updating for a while cos we'll be out of the country

Yumi:Well then...JA NE!

Yuki:Bye~~~

Bye!


End file.
